


Beat the Parents

by firedancer34



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Ava is such a dork, But we love her, F/F, Mother Superion being a Boss Bitch, Protective Sisters, This is crack, but also fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firedancer34/pseuds/firedancer34
Summary: Ava meets Beatrice's parents and it goes about as bad as anyone should have expected it to go.....maybe even a little worse.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 9
Kudos: 344





	Beat the Parents

**Author's Note:**

> I blame spacewritermonkey ENTIRELY for this. I went to work on Chapter 3 of To the Light and we were on IG discussing all sorts of cool theories possible plot points. Bea's parents making a possible appearance at some point came up and then the conversation descended into crack. Next thing I know there's a dare, my brain refused to let this go, and well....here we are. Thank you to the Discord bunch as well for all the fun I've had lately with you all. A Special shoutout to HandSolo for letting me use Teresa as a practice dummy for Ava.

Beatrice, Mary, and Lilith were enjoying a rare chance to spar, just the three of them, like old times. Taunts with no malice were flung about casually, even as no quarter was given physically. Mary had taken the brunt of it, but she’d given a few good blows of her own back to each, and was having more fun egging them on against each other. She whistled as Lilith ducked and weaved around a series of explosive blows Beatrice had thrown at her, got inside the smaller nun’s guard and got a solid kick to her padded chest gear, sending Beatrice skidding along the mat on her back. 

“OooooOo. You slipping up there Bea? Baby H keep you up past your bedtime last night?” she smirked. 

Although she couldn’t stop the blush from forming, Beatrice refused to answer the taunt even as she leveled Mary with a look that promised retaliation. She rolled away from a follow-up attack from Lilith and tripped her now snickering friend while she was off-balance, bringing the taller woman crashing down next to her. Flipping back onto her feet, Beatrice was just about to charge a smug looking Mary, who was grinning and beckoning her in challenge, when Mother Superior entered the room, her expression grim. The spar came to an immediate halt, all three women panting heavily and feeling dread rise up in them.

“What happened?” Lilith asked into the silence.

But Mother Superion’s eyes were trained on Beatrice. “Sister Beatrice you have….visitors.” The words was spoken with heavy uncertainty.

The younger nun frowned, confused. “I do?”

“Your parents.”

“Oh.”

_ Oh. _

Beatrice felt panic well up inside her and her breathing start to escalate. If her parents were here, then it could be nothing good and suddenly she was transported back to that day when she’d been sent away after a night filled with harsh, angry words, and so many tears. Lilith’s hand clamping tightly on her shoulder grounded her however, and she sucked in a deep breath, before she could spiral further into the anxiety. She nodded once before wiping all emotion off her face and shoved them down deep, deep, deep, into a box.

“I assume they are waiting in the reception area?” She was surprised her voice was so steady.

“Unhappily so,” Mother Superion answered flatly, and…was that an eyeroll?

No Beatrice must have been imagining that.

Taking yet another fortifying breath, Beatrice made her way down to where her parents were no doubt waiting to berate her for some perceived failing. She took courage and strength from the three women who were following her, and from Mary’s quiet, “we’ve got your back Bea.”

She could do this.

She could face them.

As they passed by the armory Mary spotted Camila doing inventory and frantically gestured for her to join them. She took in their quick pace, grim expressions and grabbed a small handful of weapons in reach and jogged to catch up, passing them off to Mary and Lilith who looked at each other and smirked, a silent plan of intimidation and solidarity already settled on. Camila looked questioning at them, but Lilith gave her a silent hand signal.

Follow our lead.

Camila simply nodded and fell into step.

The team, minus Ava, arrived in the reception hall moments later, and drew up a few feet behind Beatrice as she settled herself into a proper stance, hands folded, back straight, shoulders square, chin up. “Father. Mother. To what do I owe this….unexpected honor?”

Her parents eyes drifted disdainfully over the assembled group and the disheveled state of their daughter and two others. “I see our lessons in proper decorum were a waste,” her mother said with distaste. 

“We were in the middle of training. It was either I went to clean up properly, and you be kept waiting, or I see to your inquiry immediately. As I have been made well aware of how precious a commodity time is to you both, I chose the latter. As you can appreciate that time is precious, I’m sure you will understand when I say I do not have much free time either. So what can I do for you?”

Her father glared. “We wish to have a word with you in private,” he answered coldly.

“Whatever you wish to say to me, you can say in front of my team.”

“Very well. It’s not like your superior here is not already aware of just how much of a mess you all have made of things. Do you even realize the political fallout of your little stunt?!”

Beatrice felt her sisters shift behind her, ready to come to her defense, but she held up a hand. This was her fight and she had to battle it. She;d spent years building up the confidence for this moment. At least she wasn’t alone. “That, ‘stunt’ as you so ignorantly called it, was nearly the end of the world. His Holiness is well aware of the specific details, which I am sure two mid-level diplomats such as yourselves, are not privy to. But I will share this: my team and I saved the world and that includes  _ your _ lives. At great risk to our own. I will not have you stand in this house of God and disrespect their efforts, nor mine,” she said to her father with all the righteous indignation she could muster.

Inside she was trembling. From terror or exhilaration or maybe some strange combination of both she couldn’t say. Not once had she talked back to her father or defended herself like this. But oh was it so freeing! She could see the storm brewing in both their faces as the rage built. Her mother was the first to react, the slap ringing out in the tense silence. Beatrice had seen it coming however, and let her head turn to the side, her cheek stinging slightly. Slowly she lifted her head and stared down at her mother, forcing herself to show no emotion still.

“ But I tell you not to resist an evil person. But whoever slaps you on your right cheek, turn the other to him also,” she quoted as she slowly turned her head to present her other cheek.

“You would dare-,” her father began, his voice trembling in rage.

Behind her everyone tensed further, Mother Superion about to put an end to this abuse in their home when Ava came tripping into the room in her usual loud and boisterous manner, completely oblivious to what was playing out.

“BEA! There you are! Oh hey guys! I have been looking ALL OVER for you! You’ll never guess what I just did!” she shouted in excitement as she rushed towards the group, tripping over her feet once more and nearly taking out a decorative side table.

“Oops!” she gasped and fumbled to keep it upright and managed to settle it back into place without a scratch. “Oh hey! Look Mother S! I didn’t break something this time!” she laughed, beaming proudly at Mother Superion who looked torn between wanting to hug her, and wanting to kill her.

Ava bounced up next to Beatrice, still grinning wildly at whatever she was excited about and then finally seemed to notice the tension in the room. Her smile dimmed. “Oh….um I’m sorry, I- I’m interrupting something important aren’t I,” she said into the stiff silence.

“I will not suffer indignations like this any further!” her father shouted and Ava’s head jerked back in surprise as she looked the man over in utter distaste. “Who the fuck is this?” she asked Beatrice, turning to look at her friend (she was hoping to tack “girl” on the front of that soon), Ava noted Bea’s look of utter speechless disbelief. The fact that Mary and Lilith both began repressing snickers, and that neither Camila or Mother Superion had just corrected her language should have clued her in more, but Ava was not having whoever this self important asshole was ruin her awesome day.

“W-WHO AM I? How dare this insignificant little-”

“Look pal, I’m the mother fucking Halo Bearer and unless you are the Pope, which clearly you aren’t but I wouldn’t be surprised if y’all are on speed dial, but it’s clear you aren’t wanted here so how about you just-,”

“Ava!” Beatrice finally managed to squeak out, cutting off whatever their over protective Halo Bearer was about to say.

Ava started to turn towards her but then her eyes widened as they skimmed past the sour looking woman, who looked vaguely familiar, and she gasped. Beatrice relaxed a bit, thinking Ava finally recognized who these people were to her and was about to stand down and maybe even apologize. 

She couldn’t have been more wrong. 

Absolutely no one was prepared for Ava to launch herself at Beatrice’s mother, most especially Beatrice herself. Later she would say it was just stunned shock that caused her to freeze the moment Ava’s fist connected with her mother’s cheek (left cheek she absently noted). She definitely hadn’t expected to see the girl follow up with the power lefb jab to the solar plexus , or the advanced level takedown (which was apparently her cause for excitement) that all followed in the span of less than 3 seconds. 

It wasn’t until Ava drew the divinium knife from her boot that she always kept on her now, and raised it above her head that everyone began shouting and panicking. She brought the knife down just as Beatrice dove for her, the blade sinking into the wooden flooring right next to her mother’s head. 

Time froze, as did everyone else, when Ava held the position for a heartbeat longer before relaxing. And then the girl bounced to her feet and grinned wildly at everyone again. “Oh man! Did you guys see that?! I am getting SO GOOD at this shit-um stuff! Sister Teresa was such a good sport and has been letting me practice that move on her all day and I can’t believe I nailed it as good as I did in practice!”

Beatrice’s father made some kind of apoplectic choking noise in the background while everyone just  _ stared _ . After the silence went on too long, she threw her hands out. “What?! Come on! Don’t be a bunch of buzzkills! I took that wraith out in like 3 seconds!”

Beatrice felt like she’d been kicked in the gut and she staggered a bit, feeling ill. “Wr-wraith?” she gasped out. Mother Superion was instantly by her side, supporting her and resting a comforting hand on Beatrice’s back.

“Whoa hey Bea….are you alright? You don’t look so good. Camilia please tell me you have some of that tea on you!” Ava asked as she moved forward, her frantic hands also reaching for Beatrice as her face filled with worry.

“Ava, are you saying you just attacked Beatrice’s mother, because she was possessed?” Mother Superion asked in a very careful voice. 

It was the voice she used to let Ava know she wasn’t upset, but it was very important she listened and answered quickly. Ava shut up immediately and nodded before her eyes widened again “Wait what?!” she gasped as she turned to look at the unconscious woman at her feet and then spun back to look at Beatrice. “Oh my god! Bea that was your mom?! Oh shiiii shoot!Oh god. I had no idea and-”

The sound of a fist colliding with flesh broke of Ava’s impending panicked ramble and everyone’s attention snapped over to where Lilith was standing over Beatrice’s father, who was dry heaving and bent over, clutching his robust stomach. She looked up at their stunned expressions, completely unfazed and shrugged. “Wanted to make sure there were no more wraiths around. You know how they like to congregate.”

“You know what? Let me help you with that Sister Lilith,” Mary volunteered, and Lilith pulled the gasping man upright so that Mary could deliver a wicked backhand.

They both turned to look at Ava who was staring at them wide-eyed. “Anything Baby H?” Mary asked almost cheerfully.

“Mmmmm nope!” she answered, shaking her head almost frantically as she slid a glance sideways to see Beatrice’s reaction. The nun just continued to blink and stare silently at everything as if her brain wasn’t really processing what was happening right now.

Next thing everyone knew, Camila had taken three steps forward and had buried her foot between the man’s legs and he crumpled to the ground whimpering in pain as everyone else winced, but then looked back at Ava who was cringing, but shook her head again. 

“Pity,” Mother Superion deadpanned. “I believe we’ve tested that possibility enough ladies.It seems the Lord’s work is done here for the day. Sister Beatrice, you may be excused to see to it that your mother is looked after by our infirmary staff for now. Sister Lilith, please accompany her. The rest of you are dismissed. Oh and Ava, that was a very fine take-down indeed. I am very pleased with your progress,” she said with a gentle smile towards their Halo Bearer.

Her heart warmed as literal tears shone in the girl’s eyes at the praise and she reminded herself that she needed to be more free with it in the future. Ava had been working very hard to prove herself and she deserved a second chance just as all of them had been given. Especially given all that she’d suffered at the hands of a supposed nun. “Thank you Mother S!” she beamed, throwing her arms around her in gratitude. 

Mother Superion sighed in fond exasperation as she hugged Ava back. “We’ve talked about this, Ava,” she murmured.

“I know, I know, but like….now that we’ve bonded and all you are like….well you are like a mom to me and that means so much, so thank you.”

“And you are all my children,” Mother Superion said sincerelly. “Now please run along, I believe you could still use some practice at the range. And I need to wrap up this business.”

She watched as they all helped to lead a stunned and silent Beatrice out of the room, Ava managing to keep mostly quiet, though she bounced around Beatrice like a concerned puppy. The affection between those two was strong and she hoped they found their happiness in each other. They both certainly deserved it. Turning her attention back to the two figures on the ground before her she strode forward, leaning down to check on Beatrice’s mother. Ava had indeed done a good job, causing minimal damage to the older woman. She would sport a colorful bruise, but Ava’s blow had struck true and looked to have not caused any damage to the orbital area. She likely was unconscious only due to the length of possession. She silently prayed that the woman would wake up a better person. 

Unfortunately, it seemed her father was just a selfish bastard. (She would ask for forgiveness for the uncharitable thought in her evening prayers). 

She slowly walked over to the crumpled, groaning man, her cane clicking across the floor until she brought it down harder than necessary next to his head, causing him to flinch away. She carefully lowered herself down until she was crouched over him, her unforgiving hand grasping his chin and forcing his head this way with little regard for his comfort. She let his head drop to the floor as she stared him down. 

“Let me make one thing clear. In this house of God we respect our daughters and love them and cherish them as He commands us to. How your daughter managed to be such an incredible, compassionate young woman, with someone like you as her father, I will never understand. But she does not deserve to have someone like you related to her, much less as a parent. You have failed in your duty. I can only hope that your wife’s behavior was the result of the wraith possession, for Beatrice’s sake.” He opened his mouth to likely argue with her. The ugly and entitled expression on his face made that clear. The handle of her cane slamming down next to his head shut him up as he flinched away from her.

“Let me make another thing clear. I have a direct line to the Pope. Who has a direct line to every world leader. And he is  _ very _ grateful to your daughter for her actions with this Order. She has truly become one of the best Sister Warriors and she is  _ invaluable _ and  _ loved _ here.So unless you wish to find yourself out of a job, I suggest you pick what little of your dignity is left, up off my floor and remove it from these premises. You are no longer welcome here, and should I hear of you causing Sister Beatrice any further emotional distress? Well….Hell hath no fury, sir.”

With those final words,she pulled herself to her feet, and calmly walked out.

==^^==

“Bea? Hey Bea? Are you ok? Please talk to me. God, I am such an idiot! I am so sorry I had no idea they were your parents, and like I probably made things a thousand times worse for you and fuck what was I thinking?!” Ava rambled as they all walked down the hallway. 

“Language,” Camila and Lilith muttered.

“Really guys? Can you not?! Like I just made a colossal mistake and Bea is gonna be the one to pay for it and-,” Ava snapped, her distress growing until Beatrice’s hand rested on her arm and she finally stopped moving of her own volition.

“Ava,” she said quietly, her fingers finding the skin on her wrist and stroking it just barely to calm the girl down. 

“Beatrice, I’m  _ so _ sorry,” Ava said with genuine remorse as she thought about everything Bea had opened up to her about these past many weeks. 

Seeing Ava’s joy from earlier so diminished over the fact that she might have done something to cause  _ her _ pain was just….it was everything in that moment. “Ava you have nothing to be sorry for. You did your job, and you did it  _ so well _ .”

“I did?” it was hopeful as a timid smile worked its way onto Ava’s lips.

“You did,” Beatrice said, her face softening in pride. Ava started to literally glow in pride and Mary muttered something about this being ‘some gay ass shit’ in the background. Beatrice blushed furiously, and Ava just grinned dopily as the elder nun got “Language-d!” by Lilith and Camila. 

“You should be really proud of yourself too Beatrice,” Lilith said finally, breaking up the sappy staring. 

“Oh my god what did I miss?” Ava asked excitedly.

“Only Beatrice standing up to her parents,” Mary said smugly. “I gotta say Bea, turning your cheek after your mom hit you and quoting the bible at the same time was a very nice touch.”

“THAT BITCH DID WHAT?!” 

And suddenly it was taking all of them to calm the angry Halo Bearer down and hold her back from delivering another smackdown to Beatrice’s mother. It didn’t help the Halo was reacting to her emotions and enhancing her strength right then. Lilith finally managed to get her in a bearhug from behind long enough for Beatrice to cup Ava’s face in her hands as she talked her down.

“Ava? Ava it’s ok. I’m ok. I knew I would get that reaction and I let it happen. I was allowing them one last chance to see why I wanted nothing to do with them any more. You were right. I am beautiful, and what I have here is beautiful. All of you are all the family I needed. They mean nothing to me any more and I wanted them to see that. To know that  _ they _ were the ones to push me away.”

Ava’s struggles finally ceased and Lilith all but dropped her with a huff and an eyeroll. “Are you ok?” Ava asked, her fingers dusting over the handprint she could clearly now make out on Beatrice’s cheek. 

“I’ve never been better,” Beatrice smiled back softly. 

“Will you two just kiss already?” Lilith complained. “Shall I just go handle your mother?" She asked a little more seriously, realizing she was was treading back into still fragile emotional grounds. 

“Oh! Bea...your mom! She was possessed! Maybe….maybe she isn’t really like that!” Ava said with a hopeful expression.

“Perhaps. But I think I will let my real family help determine that before I get my hopes up too much.”

“Don’t worry Bea. We’ll take turns looking after her and if she’s a totally different person after she wakes up we’ll let you know in case you want to see her. If not, we’ll send her packing after your dad,” Mary promised as she pushed off the wall she’d been leaning on to catch her breath and then waved goodbye, pulling Camila along with her. 

Lilith paused next to her friend, and embraced her. “I know you Beatrice. You owe that woman nothing even if it was just the wraith. They put you through years of abuse and you are not obligated to forgive and forget. God understands that we all have our limits. You take as long as you need to take and if she is truly repentant, she will allow you however long that may be.”

Beatrice sagged against her taller sister, thankful for their years of friendship in this moment. She needed to hear that from someone who truly knew and understood her. She hoped she could return the favor one day as she knew Lilith was struggling with her own family induced pressures and expectations. She returned the hug and then Lilith stepped away until it was just her and Ava.

“So….you really stood up to them huh?” Ava asked with a proud smile of her own.

Beatrice couldn’t help the smile that blossomed on her face. “I did.”

“And? How was it?”

“Terrifying. Exhilarating. Liberating. I don’t think I could have done it without the others though.”

“Beatrice, how many times do I have to tell you what a badass you are. I know. Language. But you are. You are just so,  _ so _ incredible and they are idiots to not love you for who you are. The Sisters and I? We love you for you, Bea, and I will gladly keep telling you how beautiful you are every time you start to doubt your-”

Ava’s declaration was cut off by Beatrice’s lips on her own as she couldn’t hold herself back anymore. Nor did she want to.

It was beauty given form and sensation as lightning danced across her skin, and pleasure took on an entirely new meaning. Ava’s lips were soft and eager against her own, and as she wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, she could feel the Halo heating up against where her hands were pressed. The world compressed to this single, wondrous moment, where Beatrice was literally basking in the glow of pure love, and she never wanted it to end. 

Unfortunately they were still in a very public place and a loud throat clearing brought them out of their haze. Blinking her eyes open, Beatrice stepped back from Ava reluctantly, and turned to see Mother Superion looking the two of them over with a raised eyebrow. Blushing furiously, both girls fumbled with what to say, their hands fidgeting and so they missed the break in the Mother’s stern visage as she nearly lost her composure. “As it is known, bearing the Halo is a heavy burden and not one many can do alone. But you have things to consider Sister Beatrice if this is the path you wish to follow. Just know that my door is always open for you to discuss options and you will always have a home and a family here with the Order for however long you wish.”

And for the second time that day, she walked away after leaving someone speechless.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
